La ultima vez
by Mistyket
Summary: One-shot. Ash quiere que Misty vuelva a viajar con el, pero ¿Cómo hacer que regrese?.


_Hola! Bueno esto es un pequeño one-shot, sacado de mis intentos de actualizar mis otros fics.  
Se me ocurrio la idea y lo empece a escribir, jeje definitivamente son más faciles los one-shoot XD_

_Aunque ni siquiera tengo un título apto para este hehe, como documento se llama one-shot, original no? XD_

_Disclaimer:** Pokémon NO **me pertenece, le pertenece a mi amiga** Ai no hikari, **es decir,** Ai-ketchum **asi que demandela a ella!**  
**Jajaja no es cierto**, Pokémon no me pertenece, Pokémon le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri.  
**Solo hago esto por diversión y sin fin de ganar nada!_

_Espero que les guste =)_

* * *

**La última vez**

Aquí estoy. Soy un chico que hace ya 6 años salió de su casa junto con un caprichoso pikachu, en pueblo Paleta, que he tenido un sin número de batallas, ganado 41 medallas de gimnasio de distintas regiones, he visto y enfrentado a Pokémon legendarios, luchado contra organizaciones poderosas siempre pensando en hacer lo correcto y ser el mejor. Entonces… ¿Por qué demonios no puedo hacer esto?

Llevo horas a fuera del Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste, pensando en como invitar a Misty a que me acompañe a mi nuevo viaje. Regresando de Sinnoh, donde quede en 2° lugar, Gary me comento que había visitado a otra región donde había visto distintas clases de pokémon, además tenía una liga. ¡Sin duda yo tengo que ir! ¡No hay nada mejor que las batallas pokémon!

Dawn, mi última compañera de viaje, decidió unirse a May en un viaje por las islas naranjas competiendo por ganar el gran festival. Les desee suerte a las dos, además se que se llevaran muy bien, ambas son coordinadoras.

Aunque Dawn dijo que no quería hacer mal tercio, a lo que May se sonrojo demasiado. ¿Mal tercio? Pero si son solo las dos, ¿cierto?, cuando exprese mi confusión las dos me miraron y me dijeron – No puedo creer que sigas tan lento –

¡No soy lento! ¡No lo soy! Solo parece muchas veces que hablan en clave y ¡yo no entiendo!

Después May le dijo a Dawn – Una vez Misty me conto… _Ash el la persona más despistada que existe en el mundo, y no solo por su mala ubicación –_ a las que las dos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas, tendré que reclamarle después a Misty por eso.

Max, esta en Hoenn empezando a colectar las medallas para participar en su primera liga. Brock dijo que esta vez no me acompañaría porque - _había encontrado a el amor de su vida, y no podía abandonarla_ - no tiene remedio, espero que esta vez sea cierto, sino lo estaré esperando en unos días.

El único que siempre esta conmigo es pikachu. Es por eso que quisiera invitar a Misty para que me acompañe, pero nunca he hecho algo así. Misty _se unió_ a mi viaje por esa bicicleta y diciendo cosas como _- No te perderé de vista Ash Ketchum hasta que me pagues mi bicicleta - _o también _- Y aunque a ti no te guste quiero que quede bien claro que tu me debes y no te vas a ir sin pagarme -_

Pero… ¡Yo nunca se la page! No es que no quisiera, nunca he tenido mucho dinero y las bicicletas son extremadamente caras y muchas veces no quería… quiero decir… no tenia ni pagar una llamada de larga distancia. ¿Cómo iba a pagar una bicicleta?

Aunque gracias a la enfermera Joy la tuvo de vuelta. ¿Cómo pudo arreglar algo así? Pikachu había hecho carbón esa bicicleta. Cuando Joy la saco, dije "Por fin… No tendré que pagarla" pero ese día fue tan extraño… ¡Ella parecía triste! E incluso enojada. ¡Nunca entenderé a Misty!

Pero después empecé a recordar que desde esos primeros días hasta esos momentos ella ya no me reclamaba su bici, de hecho… no recuerdo su último _'recordatorio'_ a que le pagará su bici.

Ahí me di cuenta que tal vez si me empezó a seguir por su bici pero después ya no era eso, tal vez disfrutaba pasar el tiempo conmigo, es decir, con nosotros y yo me di cuenta que también disfrutaba pasar tiempo con Myst, siempre sentí algo diferente con ella.

¿Amor? ¡Nooooooo, por su puesto que no! ¡Y no me vean con esa cara de que miento! Varios personas pensaron, bueno de hecho aun piensan que somos pareja pero ¡NO SE PORQUE!

De acuerdo, tal vez pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos y también nos preocupábamos y aunque nos enojábamos seguido nunca nos dejamos de apoyar y nos enojábamos cuando nos hacíamos 'muy amigos' de otra persona, pero ¿Qué eso no hacen los mejores amigos? En fin, Myst se tuvo que ir y tengo que decir fue uno de los días más duros de mi vida.

Poco tiempo después de que Myst regresara a Celeste y después de iniciar mi viaje conocí a May, una chica de petalburgo, a ella no le gustaba los pokémon. ¿Cómo puede ser eso posible? Si que era rara, pero poco a poco se fue quitando su miedo.

Curiosamente ella se unió también a mi viaje por culpa de que pikachu hecho a perder su bici. Ahora que lo pienso, también Dawn, mi otra compañera de viajes del pueblo hoja verde, se unió a mi viaje por culpa de un ataque de pikachu.

¿Acaso tengo que arruinar todas las bicis?

¡Pikachu tiene la culpa debería de controlar mejor su impactrueno! ¡No debería de atacar a las inocentes bicicletas!

Puedo escuchar la respuesta que me diría Misty si hubiera escuchado – _Tu eres su entrenador, así que es tu responsabilidad, por lo tanto es TU culpa ASH KETCHUM! –_

Regresando al tema, May y Dawn tuvieron una reacción muy distinta a la de Myst. Nunca me reclamaron por la bicicleta, sabían que no había sido a propósito. Y aun cuando May y Dawn son más chicas, nunca fueron tan escandalosas con su bici. Aunque claro, nunca se la robe, es decir, no la tome prestada.

Ojala tuviera una escusa para que ahorita Misty quisiera venir conmigo a este nuevo viaje. En fin, parece que puedo enfrentarme a todo y no puedo invitarla a que viaje conmigo de nuevo. Se hace tarde y el barco rumbo a la nuevo región que aun no he explorado sale en poco tiempo, tal vez será para otra ocasión.

* * *

Ya iba rumbo al puerto cuando algo me llamó la atención estaba al costado del Gimnasio de Myst, era la razón por la cual me siguió tanto tiempo. Su bicicleta roja apoyada en la pared, verla me trae un sin fin de recuerdos. Pikachu bajo de mi cabeza y se acerca a la bicicleta, parece inspeccionarla y la olfatea – pikachupi – dice alegremente reconociendo el olor de nuestra amiga.

Pero de pronto pikachu me hace un gesto extraño, como si fuera hacer algo malo. Levanta sus patitas y empieza acumular energía. - ¿Qué estas haciendo pika…. Ahhhhhhh!! – no pudo completar mi frase ya que pikachu le había me había lanzado un fuerte impactrueno. ¿Por qué hizo eso?

Todavía no me puedo recuperar cuando escucho – ¡Vino de afuera! – dijo una voz que se me hacia familiar, empecé a escuchar varios pasos apresurado y cada vez estaban más cerca y yo no podía más que medio moverme del dolor – ¡por aquí! – dijo otra voz también familiar y ahora se escuchaba más cerca que antes.

– Mira es Pikachu y… - una tercera voz dijo, seguramente eran las hermanas de Myst - y Ash – dijo casi susurrando mi nombre, ¡Esa era Misty! Y yo tirado en el piso sin poder moverme mucho.

- Ash ¿Qué paso? – Me pregunto corriendo y agachándose hacia donde estaba yo tirado, por fin me pude mover y vi alrededor las tres hermanas de Misty con cara de confusión y Misty de pronto me deja y pasa de largo - ¡Mi bicicleta! -

¿Su bicicleta? ¡Oh no! ¡Pikachu lo ha vuelto a hacer!

- Ash Ketchum, ¿Qué haz hecho? – me pregunta de forma amenazante, ¡Pero yo no he hecho nada! ¡Fue un accidente!... Esperen pikachu no lo hizo accidentalmente.

De pronto pikachu me sonríe y dice en su idioma – _Dile que se la devolverás algún día, así tendrán escusa para que vuelva a viajar con nosotros –_ con esa explicación no pude hace otra cosa más que sonreír.

- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa ketchum? – Misty me saco de mis pensamientos he hice lo que pikachu me dijo – Te la pagaré un día, lo prometo. Se me hace tarde y tengo que tomar el barco, nos vemos Misty –

Y Salí huyendo de ahí, pikachu subió a mi hombro y me eche a correr, esperando que funcione. Mientras corría iba riendo del plan de pikachu, si funcionaba definitivamente le debía algo a mi amigo. Cuando me aleje lo suficiente empecé a caminar esperando que Misty me alcance.

- ¿Tu crees que funcione? – le pregunte a mi amigo, el asiente mientras dice con mucha alegría _pika._

- Pikachu, debes de prometer que es _la última vez _que lo haces, no podemos estar debiendo bicicletas a todas las chicas de kanto, hoenn o sinnoh. – le dije, a lo que el se pone una patita en la nuca, mientras asiente.

* * *

Ya estábamos cerca del puerto cuando escucho unas pisadas rápidas y comentarios de _tengo prisa _o _muévase _o _se podría hacer a un lado, POR FAVOR!._

– Ash! – la alcanzo a escuchar haciendo que me gire y finja sorpresa.

- Misty, ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunte con miedo, en todo este trayecto no me había dado cuenta que también podía se golpeado por esto, así como esa cachetada que me dio cuando nos conocimos.

- No te hagas el tonto, ketchum. Me debes una bicicleta – me dijo entre jadeos y como lo pensé me daba un buen golpe en la cabeza. - ¡Ouch! Ya te dije Myst, te la pagaré un día – le respondí agarrándome la cabeza pero sin evitar una sonrisa y mi tono de burla.

Ella me vio fijamente hasta que su expresión se suavizo – Entonces, te seguiré para asegurar que me la pagues. –

- pikachupi pikachu pika – pikachu salto a sus brazos dándole la bienvenida y disculpándose por la bicicleta – Gracias pikachu y no te preocupes se que el culpable fue Ash. –

¡Claro! Como pikachu es un pokemon chiquito y tierno, nunca tiene la culpa de nada. Pero no me importaba.

Estaba sonriendo demasiado, al fin sin tener que invitarla ya iba a viajar conmigo de nuevo. No puede evitar tomarla del brazo y sonreírle – Vamos Myst, se nos hace tarde –

Vi de reojo como se sonrojo mientras la guiaba hacia el barco.

- No me iré hasta que me pagues esa bicicleta – Misty recobro su color natural y uso el tono con el que siempre me reclamaba las cosas, definitivamente la extrañaba y Brock se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando me alcance.

- Entonces creo que no la pagaré - le dije sonriendo al momento que la soltaba para irme corriendo. Misty se quedo parada, sonrojada hasta que sonrió y empezó a correr para alcanzarme.

_Te debo una pikachu._

* * *

_Gracias por leerlo y espero que les haya gustado, sobre el título lo puse en el último momento, estuve apunto de llamarlo One-shot. XD  
Lo siento a veces la originalidad no va conmigo je!_

_Hasta la próxima!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
